The War Begins Inside
by LeviAckerman42
Summary: Levi is tormented by a newly found power that erupts in Eren. Will this new power finally be a way to show the Corporal a way to feel and to prove to himself that he is a tortured soul at heart? Rated T for mild language and possibly graphic scenes. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I promise the other fic I've been working on will soon be completed, but I easily get distracted. Especially when half of the fanfic you are writing is in Russian. That makes it a little more difficult to write. So I have decided to have a little bit of fun with my fics now in making a LevixEren fic. Now at the moment, this will not be a full blown LevixEren fic, but it will be in a few chapters! Please enjoy reading, and another warning. I do use a bit of language in this, as well as child abuse in chapter 3 so this is not a very friendly fic. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters used.**

"Jaeger!" Corporal Levi's voice rang through the mess hall. Eren Jaeger's head instantly shot up from watching Sasha try to balance a piece of bread from her nose, quite like a seal might. The bread fell in the silence of the room. "Stand up," he commanded. Eren's feet firmly planted on the floor without his effort as he was scared to death by the corporal.

Levi's finger urged him to come forward in a slow wagging motion as his eyes glared straight through the younger, taller male. "Get your ass over here." The stares and snickers towards Eren were closing around him as he made the distance between him and the Corporal, especially making him feel like he was doing something wrong- the salute. When he was close enough to corporal Rivai, he put one fist behind his back, the other at his heart, accidentally half winding him with the strength in his salute. "Corporal," Eren said shakily,

Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room with incredible strength as Eren tried to protest but found he couldn't. "Jaeger, do you remember that night a few weeks ago when we...we should have been drunk but we were not?" Eren remembered this perfectly. It had been just after a major breakthrough in finding more about the anatomy of titans, Hanji proclaimed the idea of a celebration. The after party included that of being walked home by Rivai at his request and suddenly making out with him. In fact, this had been the first time the corporal had talked to him since the incident, making Eren feel awful about it.

"Yes sir, I do. What of it?" responded Eren. Levi's face flushed a dark red yet he tried to keep it to himself. "Something happened...Hanji doesn't know what it is. But it doesn't feel right," stated Levi as his hand absently went to his abdomen. "Jaeger I know it isn't possible, but I really think I might be pregnant."

Eren's shock could not be concealed as his eyes widened in what seemed to be slight horror, Levi's expression never wavered. Eren grabbed for Levi's shirt and pulled it up slightly, seeing a small bump forming over his abdomen. The only way he could see it was with his enhanced eyesight by Titan powers. "What the hell," Eren asked. "What the hell what the hell...oh god Levi I can't."

Levi's expression changed from nothing, to hatred. "You can't what?" The corporal poked an accusing finger at him. "You can't take care of me after impregnating your first time?" Levi kicked him as hard as he could possibly kick (which was obviously very hard) in the stomach, sending him flying across benches and tables, sometimes into people. "Fucking bastard," said Levi under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter, even though it was kinda bad. But I am just getting started so give me a little credit! **

Month 1

Levi was in an even worse mood than usual that day. In fact, he seemed very pissed. The corporal tried his best to avoid Jaeger, but everywhere he went, they always seemed to end up back at the beginning. Stupid fucker, he thought to himself, thinking about saying it out loud, but maybe not in front of Erwin.

Every morning seemed to lead him back to the fact that he might be pregnant, but how the hell was that possible even to begin with? Perhaps it was from Eren's titan powers, but that was completely nonsensical. Or was it? Maybe I should ask a doctor…but then everyone would know, he reminded himself. Oh god, he wanted to find out what was going on, but he would never want anyone to know that he was possibly pregnant. This was just a mess that was all Jaeger's fault. Possibly.

His stomach churned violently, face growing pale. I'm going to throw up in front of an army of trainees. Levi turned his head towards Erwin, face a pleading expression. "May I be excused from early training, sir?" This brought Erwin's immediate attention as Levi never asked to leave the early training unless something was seriously wrong. "If you must, are you feeling alright?" Levi's face grew hot with worry. "Nothing, sir." Trying to keep his stomach in order, and his stature tall, he walked away as calmly as possibly. Entering the nearest building, he vomited as harshly as possibly, going to his knees. "God dammit Jaeger, now I need to clean this…"

After spending an hour trying to rid the smell of vomit from the air, despite it being gone in only five minutes, Levi ran back to the troops with Erwin. "I'm back sir, I only felt ill." Erwin patted his back heavily. "I hope you aren't becoming sick. If so, we should all be worried!" A chorus of laughter eroded from the crowd of troops as they all knew the legendary Rivai very well. Levi shrugged it off, not taking it as an insulting manner.

"I know exactly what is wrong, sir. Do not worry about my well-being." At this point in time, Levi was almost completely sure he was pregnant, not being able to help the fact. But he wouldn't tell anyone, not a doctor, not Erwin, not even Eren. In fact, he was thinking about the possibility of an abortion. Or was that much too cruel? He would at least adopt the child off, not wanting to deal with the behavior of a child that he would most likely hate. Children were too messy, and Levi would not be able to handle one with his excessive amount of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Levi was surely going to kill Eren after the child was born for making him go through something like this. "I can't let anyone know. I have to hide it somehow," he told himself later that day, feeling bad about giving away a child that Eren might want. It was his only choice though, right? Eren would never want to take care of a child either…


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying to update as fast as I can since I noticed a lot more visitors in this story than any of my others. Please review if you like! Thank you for reading!**

Month 2

Levi did not care too much for his regular bouts of morning sickness; hopefully they would be dying down soon. The trainees would worry over the corporal's health which resulted in his first doctor's appointment, requested by Erwin. He kept silent on most of his symptoms and was able to convince the doctor he only had the flu, it luckily being around the time of flu season.

And he continued to avoid Eren because now Levi knew. A small bump, just above his beltline told him that he was with child and now could not easily abandon it. He planned to lie to Eren, saying it was only a misunderstanding of the flu, but that he was now better, a part of him saying that that was an awful thing to do to Eren who now seemed welcome to the fact of a child being born. He now sat in his bed, speaking to no one but himself on the matter. "Why should I care about the thoughts of Eren?" he asked himself. "It isn't like I have even a small amount of feelings towards him. In fact, I hate him very much deep inside."

His mood seemed to swing around instantly; he felt the need to cry. "Eren," he shouted. "I am depriving you of our child! I'm sorr-" His voice was cut short by the sight of a young looking kid, short blond hair that was cropped just above his chin shone in the dim gaslight of the room. "Eren?" Armin asked with slight worry in his voice. "Eren?!" Levi's head jerked up in horror. "Shut the hell up Arlert or I'll kill you!" His hand slapped the younger boy, smacking his face into the wall. "You heard nothing from me, Arlert. If word spreads, I will personally kill you." The frightened boy nodded a shaky nod, fleeing as fast as possible from the wrath of Levi, this sight making him only feel worse at heart than he did before. And he did what he had never done since twenty-four years ago. The corporal fell to his knees and cried.

_*twenty-four years ago*_

_ A young boy with raven-black hair crouched next to his mother in sorrow. "Mama? Mama!?" His heart leaped inside his chest at the horrible sight of his beaten mother. __**"Mama, sil-vous plait mama! Sil-vous plais ne mort pas…"***__ Levi's mother stared into her son's eyes and scowled. "This is yer fault ya little bastard." Her voice was shaken by the beating she had taken from Levi's father. Levi knew what she said meant bad towards him, but what did bastard mean? "Mama…Why?" His head was flung to the side. Tasting blood in his mouth, he spit it out on the floor which earned him another smack on the back of his head as his mother stood from her bloody floor._

_ "You worthless piece of trash," she aimed at her little six-year-old son's heart. "I hope you fall in love so your heart can be torn to shreds like mine was. I hope you love every goddamn being of mankind so that you can understand the fucking way I feel every goddamn day!" His face must have been flushed, especially when she kicked him in his stomach, churning it so that his little face contorted in pain and agony. _

_ Levi cried out in horror and shock as the pain racked his body. His mother could be so harsh after his father had his way with her; sometimes he wished she would just abandon the family so she wouldn't have to live with his monster of a father. He would always have to suffer for her beatings and always showed weakness after them. His father wanted him to be strong at heart, but neither of them cared for him so why should he listen? He knew his mother did love him, only a little, but she envied that the reason her pain was made was because of a child who was never hurt, meaning he had to feel true pain._

_ After a few more minutes of this endless pain, Levi's father entered the room and picked up his son who was now bursting with tears at the beating he had been given from his mother. Setting him aside, the tall male grabbed the brunette hair of Levi's mother, yanking most of it from her scalp, and causing a pool of blood to form on the floor under her. "Mama?" was all Levi managed to ask as he watched his father beat his mother to death. "Louis…please…" she pleaded. "Louis…" And she was dead._

_ Louis, Levi's father, presumed that she had choked on her own blood when he had kicked her in the chest. Picking up his son, he turned to the door and left as Levi flailed and cried for his lost mother. Although she rarely paid attention to him, he still loved her very much._

Hitting Armin had reminded him of that dreaded moment in time when he had lived with his parents, that unhappy past life he led. He should learn to control his anger and mood swings during such an odd time. "I need help," he told himself. "Maybe I need Eren."

Levi looked for the boy all day, finally seeing him in the mess hall. "Jaeger," said Levi, approaching his target. Eren visibly tensed up, yet again, at the corporal's voice which cut through the crowd like ice. "Jaeger I need to speak to you." Eren gave a look of oh-not-this-again and stood up, easily towering over Levi. "Follow me." Levi pushed his way past the nuisances of the troops, heading straight outside and into a rather cold night. Eren was soon beside him. "Let me just guess," Eren started. "You either thought you weren't pregnant, or you lied to me so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

Levi's face flushed red at this, knowing that was exactly what he did. "Yes, I did lie," he paused. "And I didn't want to tell you because I hate children but now I can't do anything because I don't know. Eren I'm so confused right now and I think I need your help." He spoke quickly, yet remained in a cool and calm voice. Eren simply smiled. "The all-powerful Corporal Rivai needs my help in raising a child?" The brunette wrapped his arms carefully around Levi, lovingly sending a kiss to his cheek as Levi squirmed away from his touch. "Listen, Jaeger," he growled. "I have never been in love, nor am I willing to fall in love with a brainless titan such as yourself." The corporal spun on his heel and stalked forward a bit.

"You will only help me in my time of need as you were the one to get me pregnant. We will give up the child once it is born." A sigh escaped from Eren's mouth before he finally answered. "Yes, sir," was all he said for the remainder of the night.

***"Mama, please Mama! Please don't die…"**

**So I got a little carried away with this chapter (don't you feel bad for Eren?) as it was pretty long, none compared to some of the other fanfics I've read before. Please review and I hope you liked it! If any of you have ideas for another story or a plot to one of the chapters, please PM me and I will be sure to fit your requests! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I am trying to write this as fast as I can. I will attempt to update daily. WARNING: The next chapter will be M rated for a possible sex scene.  
**

Month 3

Eren stooped over Levi as he spit up his soup from last night. "Goddammit Jaeger I'll kill you," said Levi in between convulsive movements. Eren nodded slightly as he had heard this for the fiftieth time in probably the past five minutes. Levi stood from his stooped position, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face with it. He would have to wash that later.

His now empty stomach growled at him in protest, Levi sneered. "Make up your mind you bitch…" The brunette stared at Levi with a questioning look. "Your stomach is a female?" he asked awkwardly. "Mine is too!" Eren's voice was slightly pleading in trying to make simple conversation towards the corporal, only making him sound very odd. The taller male's face was met with the tight fist of Levi's hand. "Stop making yourself sound stupid, Jaeger."

* * *

Eren sat next to Mikasa, looking slightly annoyed. "Hey Mikasa," he finally said. "Wanna know something new?" Her black hair shifted in the moonlight outside. Looking up, she nodded. "Levi's pregnant," he started. Mikasa gasped slightly as he continued. "Apparently, alcohol influence does have its…downsides."

"And you're the father, I assume?" she asked. The boy's usually pale face flushed a dark red; he let out a large sigh. "Mikasa? You're a girl right?" he asked, meaning that girls were easiest to talk to. Slap. "Sorry Mikasa, I'm just feeling out of it today… I have a rather large problem_." I'm in love with the Corporal_, he screamed inside his head. _And he doesn't love me back…_

* * *

After speaking with Mikasa about his troubles, Eren decided to approach the corporal and tell him about his true feelings. "Levi! Levi!" He ran along, screaming his name. The man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, foot propped against the wall of a building. "Jaeger?" he replied. Before anything else could be said, Eren swept his lips over the corporal's, a sigh escaping both of their lungs. "Jaeger…"

It was impossible to hold back any longer. Eren swept a hand through the corporal's hair as he pulled back, half scared to death. "I do not love anyone you filthy brat. Leave me alone," said Levi. Eren, persistent as hell, kept hold of his wrist. "Please. Please love me like I love you." Tears appeared in his eyes. "I never realized it until you first said you never loved anyone. I only want you now." Levi's uncaring expression never changed at the desperate voice of Eren. "No, Eren," and the Corporal walked away.

"No!" Eren's hand shot out again at his wrist, winding him around his arms and griping the lower back of the smaller. "My mother told me to never fall in-" "What the hell does your mother know!?" Eren screamed into his face. "What the hell does she know!? She's dead isn't she!?" Levi backed up in shock. "Did she ever care for you anyways?" His face fell, sadness overpowered him in so many different ways he could not begin to describe. "No…no she didn't, and I never followed her commands anyways you ass." Levi shifted his feet. "I have fallen in love before and it was never with you! It was with Petra. And I let her die by my commands."

Tears filled the corporal's eyes once more. _Dammit not again… _"Dammit not again…" Flowing down his face, Levi frantically wiped at his eyes, but they wouldn't stop. Mood swings hadn't overtaken him this time; his true feelings were coming into play. Levi lurched forward, gripping Eren as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. "Eren!" he cried, "Eren its all my fault…" The two embraced for minutes under the stars until Eren finally spoke. "Maybe it's time you ignored your mother's nagging voice and confessed love to someone," suggested Eren. Huge eyes stared back into his, sadness erupted from them, but at least emotion was visible. "Maybe…maybe it is, Eren." Levi grabbed tighter to the boy for balance as he stood on the balls of his feet, only in order to reach Eren's face so that he may plant a small kiss upon it.

**I admit this was a rather lousy chapter, as I was distracted by so many things in the process of its completion. I promise the next chapter will include more exciting features, as well as a sex scene. Note: I rarely write sex scenes, so I will try to make this good but I am not promising anything extravagant. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: The sex scene is not too bad, but I would still like to consider it an M rated chapter. Also, I'm thinking about starting to write a one shot on Jean, another one of those sadness things. BY THE WAY, I forgot to mention there is a spoiler in Pain Subsides in the Conscious Mind, yet I think everyone knows that by now.**

*continuing month three*

The two woke up in a daze. Levi's vision was blurred, eyes crusted over from the lack of peaceful sleep. It was time to get up, that is to say around an hour or so ago. In fact, Levi's face hurt a little from what he presumed to be a smack by another of the survey corps. "I'll kill you," he said as his hand swept to the side of his face. Sitting up, he glanced over at Eren. The boy looked much younger in his sleep, curled into a little ball with his hands tightly fisted around wads of blanket. Maybe he wasn't as annoying as Levi thought, though still fairly annoying. He would have to learn to live with that.

*line*

*Last Night* **Psst…here it comes…**

Their talk on romance was slightly awkward to Levi, especially when Eren had kissed him multiple times after he finally gave in to the pleadings of Eren. Not particularly to the pleadings of being a couple, however. It ended in a bed, did it not?

"Please? We can only do it so many times before the baby…you know…comes?" Levi sneered at the boy. He was asking to have sex; Levi had never had it before and never really imagined to have it with a male. Only seeing Petra, it made him feel bad to betray her, though she was dead. "Fine," he paused slightly, "but only once." To prove his point, Levi stuck his index finger in front of Eren's face.

"Geez Levi, you have to be the worst partner ever." Eren fit his hand into the smaller palm of Levi's and led him to the men's quarters. Luckily for them, most of the corps members had left for their meal, others lingering behind simply left as they saw the two walk in with their hands in each other's. "Barricade the door, Jaeger," instructed Levi as he began to push a rather large dresser in front of the door.

Five minutes passed and the door had been barricaded perfectly, a foolproof way to insure the safety of everyone's mental well-being. The two stood quietly in the room, staring at the dresser until Eren approached Levi to remove his shirt. Within a quick second, Levi had grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Eren's back. "Don't you dare remove any article of clothing from me," he threatened. "Or I will rip off the nape of your neck, as I know that will also kill you in human form."

Frozen in fear by the outburst, Eren kept still and watched as Levi slowly stripped his shirt, revealing the small baby growth at his abdomen. He couldn't help but smile. Levi assumed this was a perverted gesture yet continued to strip his pants and undergarments. Revealing every inch of his body made Levi feel exposed to the world, and he didn't like it one bit. "Will you take off my clothes?" asked Eren in a childish voice that sounded almost pitiful.

"Dear God, no," was his lovely reply. _Oh dear, I think I might die of romantic overdose by this Romeo impersonator_, Eren mused in his head. The night he had expected was really turning into something rather unpleasant as Levi did not seem the slightest bit excited to do this with him. Eren pulled off his clothing and walked over to Levi. _ Maybe he isn't impressed with my romantic skills_, he thought._ I'll show him. _

Levi screamed as the ground grew farther away. _He's picking me up! I'll kill hi- _The smile on Eren's face towards him made him stop mentally screaming at him. Levi wanted to smile back, but he somehow couldn't. "Let's…let's get this over with, Jaeger." Eren nodded and laid him atop their bed, sending kisses down his neck and making Levi shudder in delight.

Levi arched his back as the kisses began to go lower, down to his chest and finally reaching his stomach where Eren paused and smiled. "Stop wasting your time, Eren," his voice was cold and smooth, indicating he didn't mind the gestures Eren had made. Smiling at his name actually being said by the corporal, he positioned himself over Levi and stared into his eyes. Now this was awkward.

Sweat pooled on his forehead as he started, the bed making odd sounds of protest. Levi moaned in delight at the feelings of pleasure that erupted from him. He gripped onto Eren's wrists for support as Eren continued to kiss his lover up and down his body. Levi screamed now as it got harder, but it continued to be a scream of pleasure and- "HEY!? Could you keep it down in there!?"

"Oh shit. SPOTTED," Eren said with pure worry straining his voice. Levi pulled on his hair, bringing their faces close together. "They don't have to know who we are." Groping Eren, he smashed their lips together. Eren moaned loudly and brought Levi even closer, pressing their bodies together. The heat of the two wrapped around their tightly infused bodies as the bed continued to creak in protest.

*line*

They had fallen asleep after disassembling the barricade and putting clothing on. Despite still being tired and feeling rather like he had gotten drunk the previous night, Levi still considered himself, Eren, and the bed to be a mess that must be cleaned. He would start with cleaning the cum off of his...well…sadly everywhere. _Fucking disgusting_, he cringed as he got up. However, before he left to clean, he had to do one thing. "I love you, Jaeger," he said as he kissed the pale skin on Eren's sleeping face.

**Okay so the scene wasn't TOO bad, but I'm still really bad at writing those scenes because they are just so…awkward to write. It's like I'm invading a private moment… Anywho, I hope you enjoyed today's update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, since I don't think I've added a disclaimer yet…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in any of my Shingeki no Kyojin fanfics so far.**

*Month Four*

Levi had started feeling better finally with his morning sickness as it was wearing off. There was one problem though. Sadly, his clothes had become to grow much too small, and now he was sure anyone would be able to notice the growing bump on his midsection. Earlier he had sent out Eren on a "mission" to purchase new shirts from a seamstress, as well as a larger cloak that he could hide in more swiftly.

At the moment, he was lying in bed, snuggled up against a pillow and trying to not be too comfortable or else he would miss morning training again. Eren entered the room with five neatly sewn shirts that fit to Levi's size, coming over to peck the corporal's cheek. Levi swatted him away and grabbed for the first one. "I want to get dressed Jaeger, I'm too tired to stay in bed any longer." To show how tired he was, Levi gaped his mouth open in a large yawn and sighed near the end.

To Eren, it almost seemed that the child was killing Levi. Dark shadows stained the underside of his eyes while his face gaped in as if he wasn't eating enough. "I'll tell Erwin you aren't feeling well," said Eren as he watched his partner lazily lift himself from the bed. "I heard something was going around, I don't particularly want you to get it." Lifting his hand and waving it in front of Eren, Levi smirked. "I never get sick, Eren." The man's eyes narrowed. "Never."

* * *

Being the considerable clean freak that Levi was, Levi had become sick only around twice in his lifetime. He dodged germs easily, never shaking someone's hand without wiping it off, never going a day without washing. Levi reminded himself that he had cut back on that after figuring out that he was pregnant, but that shouldn't have changed anything. He started to reiterate the events of the past week to make sure he hadn't been possibly infected by the plague he had suddenly started to hear about.

Walking through the corridors of the men's chambers, he suddenly remembered that he shook the hand of a new recruit recently. _I'll check to see if the man might have been infected after morning training_, he told himself.

Finally making it outside, Levi regarded the soldiers to seek out the trainee that he had introduced himself to. Panic arose in him when he noticed that the soldier was among many missing cadets in the now empty group. He made his way to stand next to Erwin, shaking slightly at the fact that he may have contracted a disease from an almost complete stranger. Erwin stood tall beside Levi, looking scared for all of the troops. They seemed to be dropping like flies at this point. Seeing Levi now, he stepped to the side to avoid him as he knew that even Levi, the cleanest man in all of humanity, had been infected too.

* * *

_I'm not sick, I'm not sick. _He was in a complete breakdown after being forced to the infirmary. Soldiers around him coughed blood into small pieces of cloth while others were dying before his eyes. _Dear God I'm going to die here too_, he told himself. Eren had flipped out when he was told that Levi would be taken to the infirmary for treatment, his usually green eyes turned almost red at the news. "He can't go there!" he had screamed. "It isn't healthy for our," Levi almost slapped him. "For our…um…relationship to be separated!"

Levi had been able to hold his secret for quite some time now but surely it would be revealed in here. In fact, he might not even have this plague and only be tired from the baby. That thought left him as he coughed up a reddish liquid into the palm of his hand. Fresh blood coated his fingers and trailed down his arm, small whimpers escaping his throat as he stared at the awful sight. His own blood in the palm of his hand didn't bother him if he was wiping off an injury, but the blood came from his lungs. He had heard that this was how death started.

_I must protect my child from this disease_, he told himself as he placed his other hand onto his abdomen. "Levi Heichou!" an ear splitting voice cracked through the room. "I can't believe you're really in here sir! You got sick too!? What an amazing surprise!" _Hanji, shut the hell u_p, he wanted to scream her. Before he could, she was by his side, taking his pulse and feeling his forehead for signs of fever. "Well you seem to be in the early stages of this plague so we will try to find the cure before you die from it is that okay?" asked Hanji rather loudly in his ear. "Well I mean you could kill me now and put me out of my misery," he replied, earning himself an arm over his shoulder and a tight squeeze from Hanji. "That's the spirit, sir!" she yelled.

_What did that even mean_, he asked himself. Hanji scrounged around the vicinity to pick up a hopefully clean needle. She stuck it into Levi's arm and took a small sample of blood. "Sorry about that, this might help in our research." Handing off the needle to a doctor, she continued to examine Levi in several different areas to make sure nothing else was included in the illness. All the while, Levi was coughing and only wanted sleep, yet Hanji wouldn't let him as she asked stupid questions like if he felt nauseated or tired. "Well let me see," he said, about to lose his temper at the woman.

After repeating his symptoms around four to five times, he eventually became annoyed at Hanji's existence and wanted to slap her face until there no longer was one. "Huh," she finally said. "Your symptoms seem to be different than all of the others!" She needed to stop screaming so shrilly. "In fact, it's almost as if you were pregnant!" Levi's head shot up at her words, suddenly interested. "If I were to be pregnant," he asked, "what kind of symptoms would I be having?"

A moment of consideration passed before she spoke. "I believe you would probably be pretty tired," she started. "As well as pretty sick considering your baby would have to rest somewhere else. Coughing may be induced, considering the fact that it could push on your lungs creating involuntary spasms." Sudden realization flowed through her mind. "Wait a minute, why are you asking this."

Levi's delighted mood was cut short as he realized Hanji was creeping onto him. "Let me see," she demanded, half ripping off the shirt he was wearing. "A titan baby!" _Oh shit_. Hanji pounced onto him so she could look closer at the bump, finally rubbing her cheek against it. _What the hell, Hanji. This girl is insane…_

Slowly removing her face with his hands, Levi pried her off and put his shirt back on. Luckily, the doctors were paying no attention to the two. "Listen," he whispered in her ear. "No one can know about this." Hanji nodded slightly, her smile still wide. _Goddamn this will not work with her knowing, Hanji could never keep a secret so intense to only herself_, he thought to himself. Quickly getting out of the infirmary so that he wouldn't contract any of the plague's germs, he made his way to the men's chambers to find Eren and hug him.

"Hanji knows now," he told him. Eren let out a small sigh, he obviously didn't care as much as Levi did, but it could still cause trouble. Both of them could even be executed if everyone found out. "Don't worry about her; she won't disrupt anything that has to do with a titan." Levi looked down at his stomach. "I'm not sick…" he weakly said to Eren. "I know," he replied as he hugged his partner in comfort.

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And by the way, Eren is NOT fifteen. He's more like, twenty I would assume. You guys can imagine any age you want to I suppose.**

*Month Five*

Levi stood in front of the mirror, staring at his swollen abdomen in complete disgust. It would be harder to hide from everyone at the stage he was in. At the beginning of his fifth month, Levi began to wear his cloak more so that he would be able to hide under it. Hunching slightly in his normal stature, he was now referred to as "old man" by the new troops, normally growling them off. That nickname did not last long as he had intimidated the trainees too much.

At the moment he was on his way to Commander Erwin's office to discuss the oncoming mission that would occur in six months. This would leave Levi with enough time to have the baby and recover, also being able to proceed with the mission. He knocked on the Commander's door. "Sir?" he asked.

"Come in," was the solemn reply of Erwin. Levi creaked the door open and looked in to see Erwin, hunched over his desk and looking at the battle strategy for the next mission. Odd, he normally didn't regard the mission strategy until a month before the mission. "What are you working on, sir?" asked Levi. Without looking up, Erwin replied, "The battle strategy for next month's mission."

Levi's eyes widened in shock. "N-next month?" he started. "Why was it changed, sir?" he asked. Continuing to work on the strategy, Erwin continued to explain the reason. The king had ordered all of the scouts to stay in this winter as the last time did not end well. Most of the survey corps died from frostbite as well as titans and different sicknesses that originated from the cold. That damn king was going to pay for wrecking his plans.

_Dear God_, he told himself, _I can't go…I'll kill the baby and myself… _"Is there any possible way that this mission could be postponed for the regular departure?" asked Levi. "No," said Erwin, "I'm afraid not."

*line*

"GODDAMMIT!" screeched Levi. He was now pacing around the room, looking down at his stomach and cursing at it. Eren seemed slightly worried at this behavior. "Is everything alright over there?" he finally asked. He shook his head slowly, a sour scowl crossing his face. "The king pushed forward the date of the mission's departure," stated Levi. "It will be next month and not the month after." Absent- mindedly, his hand reached for his stomach, feeling small pinprick tingles on the palm of his hand. "What the…"

Eren leaped forward to his lover's side, wanting to see the problem and hoping there was none. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. Levi was at a complete loss of words, he stared at a wall as he spoke. "The baby," he managed to gasp out. "The baby is kicking." Eren jumped as the eagerness to feel it overtook him. He placed a hand over Levi's abdomen and felt the small kicks of his baby. "It's…It's adorable," Eren paused, "Levi?"

Half paying attention to the world around him, his eyes slowly met Eren's. "Yes?" The other was still preoccupied with his child, yet he was able to resume the conversation. "I know of a way to dodge the upcoming mission," he started, but was soon interrupted by a high-pitched and girlish scream.

"OOOOH!" yelled Hanji. "I could hear you two from all the way down the hall! May I?" Levi glared at the woman, already becoming annoyed with her, but he decided she should be able to enjoy the moment too. "But keep quiet," he instructed. "We don't want any visitors." Hanji quickly grabbed the shorter man and squeezed him tightly, pressing her cheek against the swollen stomach. "I can feel it! It's adorable!" After around five minutes of continually pressing her cheek against him, Eren was forced to pry the hyper being off of Levi and lead her outside.

"We will be sure to let you know of any changes in Levi, Miss Zoe," Eren said politely as he slammed the door in her face. Walking back to Levi, he wrapped his arms around him, feeling his stomach growl underneath. "Are you hungry or something?" he asked.

Levi had never felt so pitiful in his life, but it was true that he was starving. "Very," he replied. "I want cheese. Badly. I have never wanted cheese more than I do right now in my entire life." _Why do I want cheese, I hate cheese._ Levi glared at his abdomen. _What are you doing to me!?_

*line*

And after watching his partner have a meltdown over which cheese he wanted, Eren simply got it for him. He watched as Levi practically devoured the cheese in one bite, demanding more soon after. On his way out, Eren had almost forgotten his plan to dismiss Levi from the upcoming mission. "Wait a minute, Levi," he said as he watched the pregnant male glare at him out of hunger and pain. "Before I get you your cheese, I had an idea earlier on how I could relieve you from duty on the next mission." Levi practically cheered in joy. "How!?" he asked eagerly. "Well," Eren started as he looked at the other. "Will you marry me, Levi?"

"Eren…" he couldn't help but smile at the offer. "Yes. Yes I will." He was soon picked up by Eren, sweeping him off of the bed he was lounging in, and being showered in loving kisses. "But there won't be anyone for me to be wedded to unless I get more cheese!" Putting down the other, Eren ran out to grab the cheese his partner ordered. _What has my life come to_, he asked himself. _I just received a death threat over cheese…_

**Sorry I updated a little late, majority rule question (dependent on how many answer). I've read a lot of fics where the male bride wears a dress to his wedding. Would you like that or can I go ahead and let Levi wear a tux? Because if no one answers, then he will wear a suit…**


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way, I would like to give credit to autobotchromia for helping me with the pregnancy symptoms part of this! I don't hang out with pregnant women…so…yeah… I did some online research and it didn't give me the information I really needed (can't trust most of those websites, one said something really weird about if you are given an alien baby…) so clap for her! Also read her stories. They're good. Trust me.  
**

*Month Six*

"Commander Erwin?" asked Eren as he knocked on the door. "I have to talk to you immediately." The door opened slowly, a tall man appearing behind its wooden frame. "Yes, Eren?" he asked.

Levi stood beside him, obviously shorter than Eren, his hands tightly wound around the fabric of his cloak so he could cover his midsection. Eren placed a hand around him, pulling him closer, and smiling when Levi didn't pull back in protest like he normally would. "Are you two trying to hint at something?" added Erwin with a quizzical look to his face. Eren sighed finally, "We were planning to have our wedding one week from now, sir."

The commander's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the two. "Wedding? You two could have planned better for a wedding time," he replied. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to have the wedding at that time as we need a large amount of troops for our final mission of the year." Both of them gasped as if they had been struck. "But sir, you don't understand," started Eren. "We can't go on the mission, Levi is not…well."

Closing his eyes, Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were getting rid of a headache. "He looks fine to me," he said, turning back to his office. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to finish before the mission." Eren and Levi turned to each other; afraid of what they knew would have to happen next. "Just…show him, Eren," strained Levi. _Oh dear God_, Erwin said to himself. "Show me what?" asked Erwin. Eren took the cloak that was wrapped around Levi and lifted it behind him, Levi keeping his eyes closed tight so he would not be able to see the face of Erwin.

"Eren has powers," Levi let out. "Titan blood did this to me." Without opening his eyes, Levi placed a hand onto his stomach. Erwin gasped out in complete shock at the sight. "Levi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked kindly. His body began to tremble, face hardening and tears forming in his eyes. "Because, I didn't want you to take Eren and I away for testing." Eren caressed his lover in a tight hug, Erwin nearing the two. "You knew I had to," Erwin said, turning the two around and wrapping ropes about their wrists. "I don't want to, but I cannot break the law." The two didn't struggle against him as they were hauled away.

* * *

Hanji was forced to be in charge of the two in their time away. Levi was to be released after the birth of the titan baby. As for Eren, he was to be tested on and put to death when they were done with him. The two held hands in their small cell.

"Eren I'm sorry this happened," Levi finally said to break the silence. Eren didn't budge at any words, he only wanted to hold Levi's hand and stare into the distance. He had been crushed to know he would be of hardly any use towards the survey corps, and that once he had finally become a part of their good side, he had fallen yet again. Eren would have to be tortured under the hands of scientists, maybe even close friends, and would also never be allowed to see his son. Of course the man was a mess at heart.

"Eren?" Levi asked to make sure he was okay. Eren still wouldn't answer, but he leaned forward a bit. He laid his head on top of Levi's lap, little spasms racking his body. Eren began to cry as Levi soothingly patted his back. "Eren, I'm so sorry," said Levi as he watched his partner break.

**Alright so I've come to the conclusion that nothing I write can be happy throughout the whole thing. Sorry about the short chapter...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the belated update. When I started this, we were on spring break so that made it easier for me to be able to write. Hope you like it!**

*Month Seven*

It had now been four weeks since their incarceration had occurred. Eren sat motionless in a torture chair, his wrists were tied down, legs were chained. These four weeks the man encountered tortures and beatings for failing to contribute with their demands, and yet he was so tired. They hardly fed him making his body weak, they only gave him water. Upon this they threatened pain upon his partner if he didn't cooperate. On occasion he had become too weak to move which ordered Levi a harsh beating. When he would sit in his cell with Levi, the two would no longer talk about how they would free themselves, for they had lost hope. He was so sure that Levi now hated him for being too weak to save his pregnant partner.

It was sad how easily he had broken. Eren was long past being able to speak as he was so afraid that saying the wrong thing may just kill Levi. So instead of speaking, he stared blankly at whatever might be in front of him. Most of the soldiers made jokes about this, saying he broke way too easily, and sometimes he would hear Hanji in the background standing up for him, but the soldiers whom claimed that Eren was weak at heart were right. He was so selfish to not let Levi go ahead and die, but he did not want to hurt his child even if he would never see it.

At the moment he was staring into the cold brick wall in front of him as he waited for a scientist or torturer to enter. The door creaked open without any light coming in as Hanji and another man walked in. "Time for our scheduled experiment, bastard," said the man. Eren could see that Hanji did not approve of this title, but decided to aid him in releasing Eren's chains. Being almost too weak to stand, he stood slightly and tumbled over into a mass of arms flailing to catch him. The man who stood next to Hanji refused to touch the titan, but Hanji eagerly helped him to walk outside. Chains were not used as Eren knew the military police would not be worried of him running away.

He found the man's name was Pescis Renold, no name that Eren was familiar with. Pescis stood at around the same height as Erwin, in fact he looked a little like him, except for the military police badges that were sewn across his jacket. To top it, Pescis was much more unwelcoming than the commander, as his serious face contained a cold shield of ice around it. The man neared Eren, circling around him a few times as if to memorize his features. Eren stood still and stared straight ahead. "Change bastard," Pescis ordered. With a nod, Eren lifted his thumb to his mouth, biting down through skin, muscle, and bone to release the titan's body. Nothing happened.

His current state was too beaten for him to change, nonetheless maintain the change for more than five minutes. "I said change, bastard!" Eren tried again, this time making the form of his titan appear. The soldiers gazed at him in awe, struck by how he could manage such an odd task. Eren saw out of the corner of his eye, Hanji, taking notes eagerly and seemingly without a care that he was suffering inside. While no one was paying attention, Eren fell to the ground. The weight of his titan body made the earth shake as if he were an epicenter for an earthquake. His normal human body popped out of the nape, lolling back onto the titan skin. Scientists rushed to his side, only coming to take notes on the texture of his skin or the thickness of his blood, the only one that helped him was Hanji. "Bring the titan back to his cell," order Pescis, and she did so in the most caring way.

* * *

Eren, curled in the corner of the cell which he shared with Levi, avoided the only other life form within the dungeon. Levi stared at him, appalled by his new behavior. He knew Eren was dying inside by the fact that he lost everything he loved, but was it enough to ignore your own mate? "Eren," he started. "This is beyond annoying." The other continued to ignore his lover, but Levi saw small movement crawling over him. He was crying again. _Great_, he told himself. "Be a man, Eren." Now, Eren seemed to cry daily, as if to wash away what had happened in his tortures. The truth was that Eren forced himself to cry. Not that he was trying to let his emotions flow, but only so he would blur the vision of Levi if he were to ever look in his direction. It was a means of becoming unattached to something he cared deeply about.

* * *

They had both gone silent in the cell as they came. Two military police entered the room without warning. Eren stood, awaiting punishment from the two as they neared them, shocked when they stopped at Levi. "The experiment went horribly," stated one of the soldiers. "Pescis has instructed punishment towards the other male in return for the poor behavior of Eren Jaeger." Their eyes both became incredibly wide as the men hauled Levi up from his sitting position. "You can't do this," said Levi. "I'm seven months pregnant, you can't do this. You'll surely kill the child-" he was interrupted. "Titans can withstand anything, as long as we do not hit the nape," started the soldier. "Our tests showed that your child can reform if we hurt it." Without warning, he started to shake. Years of torture in seeing his comrades die could not hide how afraid he was at physical torture. He was never afraid of anything, except for his child's health. He glared at Eren, who had curled into his corner again, trying to avoid the disappointment from his lover.

* * *

The room he sat in was dark; he could only make out the curve on his white shirt. The seat they sat him in was cold and lifeless as though no one sat there before him, and that the chair was made only for him. The man he assumed to be Pescis stood, examining the instruments thoughtfully. "You will regret this," threatened Levi as Pescis picked a knife from the table. Examining it thoughtfully, he fingered the tip of it, sending a small drop of blood down his hand and staining the cuff of his jacket.

Pescis neared Levi, pressing down on his stomach as if he were testing it for no apparent reason. Unbuttoning is shirt he brought a wet cloth to the swollen abdomen, washing it off carefully. "What are you-" his own gasping cut him off as he stared at the knife inside of him. He could no longer see the blade as it was too far in, scaring him even more. Pain started to kick in as blood filled his throat. He coughed out the substance, his eyes unmoving from the knife. Pescis removed it from his insides and watched as small circles of steam left him. The baby might have been okay, but the slight scare of carrying a dead child weighed over Levi as he stood shakily.

The men helped Levi to his cell where Eren looked up, tears in his eyes. _Coward_, he told himself. Carefully setting himself down, Levi looked at his bloodstained abdomen; Eren too looked and became worried. "The baby is fine," Levi told him, his voice sounding much like it had when he felt no emotion, though he did feel emotion and did not want to show it. _The baby is fine_, he said in his head, _but I am not_.

**Again, sorry for the late update. I will try to update during the week, but will most likely end up having it only on weekends. When this story is over, I will be making a fanfic based on mainly Erwin and someone whom apparently he fell in love with a long time ago named Mary. So, that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prepare thyself. Dedication to Echoblaze who just had a birthday! (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)**

* * *

*Month Eight*

Levi sat, huddled in the corner of his cell. Eren was avoiding him again, the guards would be here at any moment to take the two away, and he wished that Eren would at least acknowledge him. The months were passing by faster and faster, Levi grew weaker and weaker without proper help, even started worrying about Eren and his mental strength when he was to get out. He would always remember that he would never get out at the last moment.

"Eren," he said finally. The man looked up, eyes of a younger child displayed firmly in his skull as if he had never grown older. "If you won't look at me, at least feel your child kick." With a slight shake of his head, Eren stepped back into his gloomy world, staring at the cold rocks that outlined the dungeon.

"I can't stand you anymore," he said, finally. **"Je ne sais pas qui tu es!"*** Eren stared at his lover for a second, questioning the French spoken by him, when he realized the paleness that glowed around him. Levi looked sick all of a sudden. The smaller could feel a warm liquid. "Call for someone," instructed a breathless Levi. "It's time."

* * *

It had taken hours for them to hear their screaming as no one was on guard and no one cared for their health. By the third hour, Levi had looked sickly, his skin a yellow tint. Luckily, the military police eventually heard their screams and came to their aid. It was hurting Levi terribly, his body trembled in pain and terror as Eren continued to look away, wanting to comfort him in every way possible but couldn't or else he would become attached.

A mess had come about the floor, filled with amniotic fluids and blood which annoyed Levi greatly though he chose to ignore it. He screamed and did what the voices told him. "Calm, take calming breaths, and push when we tell you." He repeatedly took calming breaths; the cooling air had refreshed his system which was heating immensely. Several periods of contractions later almost took an entire day until he was told to push.

They kept informing him that he was doing well for whatever reason. He didn't see the need for it as he was too tired to even understand what they were saying to him. Most of their voices sounded like gibberish. They told him to push again, ten times this happened until Levi's ringing ears finally connected with the sounds of his crying baby. Levi couldn't help but smile, looking at Eren. He was a blur, but he could make out the distinct face of his partner, being held down at his wrists and ankles by the police. His eyes were staring at the child.

His glossy and unseeing eyes were staring at the child. "Eren," asked Levi in a weak voice. The vision that had once been blurred was now coming into place once more. He could see a smile spread widely across the man's face, his bright green eyes were precariously fixed on both Levi and the baby, everything about him looked right. The slit in his throat did not belong. The military police dropped Eren's limp body to the floor as Levi screamed. "Eren!" he cried. "Get up you brat!" Levi's eyes shone with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. He had worked so hard to show emotion, and yet being in this room made him realize how worthless emotion was.

The smaller male curled in on himself in a fetal position, his still large stomach lying in the way of its perfection. Everything hurt now, even his heart hurt for Eren. "Let me hold my child…" he demanded, reaching his arms out to grab the small, sickly child. He was not allowed to hold it, but they owed him a look in the little ones eyes. The baby curled into his holder, cooing at the gentle touch the medic had on him. "You can hold him," excitement showed in Levi's eyes, "when he's dead." His face dropped, allowing a small tear to streak down it. "It is too sickly to survive." And the medic took a knife to the small and wrinkly gurgling baby that looked so peaceful in his arms, and killed it.

*not the end yet, just stay with me*

* * *

"**I don't know who you are!"***

*****READ THIS*****

**There will be more Levi MPREG! No I'm not okay after writing this. For anyone that didn't know, Eren was killed because he was not allowed to see the baby; he turned to look after hearing his baby cry and was instantly killed. Sorry this is so short; I wanted it to be dramatic. The baby was born early due to stress; they were planning on killing the baby anyways. Do not ridicule my French all of you people who are actually fluent…I'm only a student.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...on chapter fifty-five of the Shingeki no Kyojin Manga, does anyone know who the old man with the guns is (the ones that shoots things, not the muscle kind). I promise this thing might end happily. Might... Thank you all for the reviews! I try to update on Thursdays, Saturdays, and occasionally Fridays...**

* * *

*Two months later*

Levi stood outside of the men's barracks, staring at the moon which was a gleaming gibbous at the time. His child would have been two months old now exactly, he remembered, the child was born at nine-thirty at night. The thought of having to live the memorial date over weighed upon him, making him shudder. Eren's body was requested to be thrown out of the city as a means of disrespect towards the hybrid, and Levi was not allowed to watch it be thrown. However, he was allowed to hold his dead child once. The small corpse lay limp in his arms, making his muscles shake at the feeling of what he had carried for so long gone so cold. Despite the oddness of knowing the male had once been pregnant with the dead child, soldiers strained to comfort him.

But he did not need comforting. On the awful night that the deaths of the only two things he cared about occurred, he had forgotten how to feel anything except hatred towards others. In fact, hatred and envy were the only two things that appeared in his mind now. Hatred towards everyone and envy towards any living being that was able to cherish the love of their husband or wife, or even able to hold their newborn child. When Mike Zacharius proclaimed the news of his newborn child, Levi nearly punched the excited man, telling him to shut up and watch it.

The behavior shown by Levi had changed greatly in the past months, going from a man who could care less about the lives of others to someone who cared to know another who had suffered such as he had. Levi would never confess that his odd behavior was induced by the loss of his partner and child, but almost everyone could tell the cause, yet when asked he would simply answer, "No." There seemed to be only one person who was never completely sure of the true answer and that was Levi.

Raised from his stupor as the door of the barracks opened, Levi looked up in surprise to see the golden blond hair of Commander Erwin. The man that had ruined his life had the nerve to face him. "What do you want, asshole?" asked Levi in a monotone-like voice to the man that took a seat next to him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said, not looking into the other's eyes. "I've had reports from the other soldiers saying they heard something like crying coming from your bunk. Are you alright?" This struck Levi hard enough to make him choke. "Of course I'm alright," he started. "Sitting next to the man who commanded the kill of two innocent lives." Bastard, but Erwin seemed genuinely worried about the man. Levi didn't care if his sarcasm hurt; he wanted to see the commander cry. After all, he deserved it.

"There was nothing I could do about it," he started, Levi harshly cutting him off. "You fucker," he said. "You killed Eren and my baby. Eren trusted you; even I was beginning to trust you, but not anymore. You can go rot in hell you bastard!" Erwin, understanding the hatred Levi showed, nodded his head and walked off. Before officially leaving he muttered, "The military police has rendered us equal." The faint tinge of sadness caught in Levi's chest, but he still didn't care. The silence that Erwin received told him that he should leave the man alone.

* * *

The mission they had recently encountered had failed and cost the lives of more than half of the troops. Levi had nearly been eaten, only losing something precious to him. His right leg was missing just below his knee. He would never be able to fight again, never be worth anything, and it was all because of the traumatizing moment he had faced whilst seeing Eren die. Sacrificing himself to save the life of a husband, he couldn't stand seeing a widow experiencing a close one's death.

He laid in the wagon, limp and delirious from blood loss. Commander Erwin sat next to him, laying a hand on the corporal's arm. Levi wanted to shove him away, but company was nice.

There was a distinct ringing in his ear, zoning in and out of his range. He soon realized that Erwin was talking to him, a worried expression planted on his face. "He's losing too much blood," Levi heard him say. "Help me stop it." Erwin took off his clean cloak, wrapping it tightly around the bloody stump of Levi's leg as he grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry," Erwin said as he realized Levi was in pain.

The world blurred for a moment, sending Levi into shock. Then, "Levi?" asked Erwin. "Humans," Levi weakly started, "aren't monsters…" he sat up; nearing the edge of the wagon he was placed in, staring at titans in the distance. "The monster is emotion, which took my leg, killed my family," he paused, looking down at the ground. "And killed me." And with that, Levi pushed himself off of the wagon, soaring through the air for only a split second, which gave him time to take in his surroundings.

Behind him he could hear Erwin, his shocked voice shouting Levi's name over and over. In front he could hear the pounding beats of titan feet against the ground, coming after him. And finally, he saw his memories. His mother stood, scolding him in the kitchen, the young boy he used to be sniffled in protest. "You were right," he told his mother as tears left his eyes, staining his blood covered cheeks and flicking off his face as he hit the ground. CRACK. He would never escape with a broken back. "Mama you were right," he cried. With a smile, he accepted his defeat as two titans neared him, one picking him up. _You were always right…_

*End of Part 1*

*Just stay with me*

* * *

**Part 2 will arrive shortly.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**READ: Alright so that super depressing ending to the story was an actual end. It doesn't get any better than that. However, this is a new beginning. Alternate ending time! This chapter will begin the same way that chapter eight did, but you guys will appreciate it much more. This alternative ending will be more mushy, gushy, and lovey. Or…fluffy. Now I also need to know if you want to have Levi wear a dress or not because again I won't put it in unless I get votes on the dress…**

*Month Six*

"Commander Erwin?" asked Eren as he knocked on the door. "I have to talk to you immediately." The door opened slowly, a tall man appearing behind its wooden frame. "Yes, Eren?" he asked.

Levi stood beside him, obviously shorter than Eren, his hands tightly wound around the fabric of his cloak so he could cover his midsection. Eren placed a hand around him, pulling him closer, and smiling when Levi didn't pull back in protest like he normally would. "Are you two trying to hint at something?" added Erwin with a quizzical look to his face. Eren sighed finally, "We were planning to have our wedding one week from now, sir."

The commander's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the two. "Wedding? You two could have planned better for a wedding time," he replied. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to have the wedding at that time as we need a large amount of troops for our final mission of the year." Both of them gasped as if they had been struck. "But sir, you don't understand," started Eren. "We can't go on the mission, Levi is not…well."

Closing his eyes, Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were getting rid of a headache. "He looks fine to me," he said, turning back to his office. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to finish before the mission." Eren and Levi turned to each other; afraid of what they knew would have to happen next. "Just…show him, Eren," strained Levi. _Oh dear God_, Erwin said to himself. "Show me what?" asked Erwin. Eren took the cloak that was wrapped around Levi and lifted it behind him, Levi keeping his eyes closed tight so he would not be able to see the face of Erwin.

"Eren has powers," Levi let out. "Titan blood did this to me." Without opening his eyes, Levi placed a hand onto his stomach. Erwin gasped out in complete shock at the sight. "Levi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked kindly. His body began to tremble, face hardening and tears forming in his eyes. "Because, I didn't want you to take Eren and I away for testing." Eren caressed his lover in a tight hug, Erwin nearing the two. "You knew I had to," Erwin said. The grip Eren held on Levi intensified as he saw Erwin reach his hands out. _Oh god_, Eren thought, _he's going to take us away_. Before Eren could even consider what the commander was doing, Erwin brought them into a hug.

"What the…" Eren asked completely flabbergasted by the kind gesture. He thought they were going to be taken away and brought for testing, but Erwin continued to hug them. "Erwin I can't breathe," Levi finally said. Seemingly able to realize his surroundings, Erwin unlatched himself from the two and let a small smile creep over his face. Levi thought he looked adorable when he smiled. "I can't take you away," he said. "You two are like the sons that I've never had and I'm so proud of you." Eren seemed surprised by this, staring only at the man in pure shock as Levi stood beside him, smiling the brightest smile that Eren had ever seen.

* * *

Levi was now set on waddling the distance to get to his room now that Erwin knew his secret. God knows how he was able to hide it so long, he was huge. The baby squirmed inside him, sending shivers of displeasure up his spine as it just felt too weird. He wasn't particularly used to a growing being inside of him and he doubted he would ever be. Eren was fine with the idea of having a child by now, excitedly holding his lover's hand and running him through the halls. "Levi I can't believe Erwin was okay with this!"

To his surprise Levi responded. "Erwin is a nice guy," he said. "And like he said, he thinks of us as his sons." Eren smiled. "He is a nice guy, isn't he?" The two stopped in their tracks. It was so perfect. After the baby was born, it would need a godparent right? "Eren, Erwin needs to be the godparent to our child or possible children." Eren nodded. "It will make him so happy."

* * *

"Godparent?" asked Erwin. "Levi, I can't." The two looked at Erwin with sad faces. "I'm just not good with children." He said. They still held their pose. "Well," he finally started after staring at a large pair of green eyes that he couldn't decipher as adorable or creepy. "As long as I can choose if I don't want to anymore."

* * *

Erwin sat in his office beginning to cure a headache that had started. "I'm not sick," he told himself as the headache became worse. "It's just stress from everything." _Yeah_… he told himself. _It's just stress_… Erwin was sick and he knew it. Whether it had come from stress or not, he was sick. He knew it wasn't stress but actually a memory coming back to haunt him. It was of hearing the news of his father's passing, knowing exactly what happened. On that fateful day that he had been orphaned and sent to live with his adopted mother, he had grown sick and it had never been cured. Erwin's pain towards the two boy's child developed because of his dead father. "I hope this never happens to you, little one," he said before falling into deeper sickness.

**I don't know what happened in the ending, but cut me slack. I'm tired. It's two in the morning. And ehhhhhhhhhh. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the long awaited update! We just got back from vacation...we had school finals...I totally didn't dis you all for an awesome book series *strokes book lovingly* I started writing this chapter...and then I didn't know what I was doing! so I deleted it...Anyways... I'm going to try and add more love stuff because I know a lot of you live for those in fanfics. :P To my dear friend, Echo. Why did you blow up a house in our roleplay? And why do I like to...kill...lets just move on. EXTRA NOTE: This chapter was made up by me (not that the other chapters weren't). I do know how attack on titan is leading up, but I'm not going to make the story end how the actual story ends (because that would take a while wouldn't it?)**

* * *

*month seven*

In an enclosed campsite with people so bored most of the time, they'd be willing to rip another's head off for fun, rumors run around like crazy. This time it happened to be that the commander had collapsed and was forcedly resigned from duty due to a serious condition that doctors were now just finding out about. Of course, Commander Erwin wouldn't die from it, but he could if he was riding a horse and happened to black out or if he was fighting a titan for that matter. In many ways, everything could go wrong so fast.

Another rumor running around was that a high ranking officer would take the job in replacement. All eyes were turned on Levi now as he was a high ranking officer and seemed to be very close to the former commander. Almost every member of the survey corps was waiting on the announcement on who would be the lucky sucker to receive the title, most were betting on whether Levi or Hanji would be honored with it. More than half bet on Levi, the others bet on Hanji, but one person alone bet on a certain titan shifter.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Commander," stated Nile Dok. Due to their close relationship, Erwin and Nile had been talking for quite some time on the subject matter of whomever will be taken as the new commander. After some thinking, Erwin finally proposed his idea to Nile, shocking the Military Police commander almost out of his chair. "I am serious," started the blonde. "He is a fine member of our survey corps and would make an even finer commander. He is well disciplined and of age to take the title." Nile rolled his eyes at his friend, obviously annoyed by his inability to see the true problem. "Erwin, I respect your choice," he said, standing from his wooden stool which was now hurting his back, "but would it not cause controversy if a titan shifter were to be the new commander of a titan killing army?"

* * *

Eren was only half asleep in the bed which he shared with Levi. His position was too comfortable for him to move from. His right hand rested on his lover's swollen stomach, allowing him to feel the comforting kicks of his child. It was a boy, doctors were certain. In fact, was it even possible for a girl to be created between two males? He didn't care to know, he was only happy that his child was safe so far from any authorities.

The most comfortable part of his position was his lover, spooning against him, breathing softly and sweetly. He could almost swear that Levi was innocent when he was asleep. Planting a light kiss to Levi's face, he got up. Stretching out, Eren threw on his clothing rather lazily, and left the room, immediately running into Nile Dok.

"Sir?" he asked, slightly startled, rubbing his eyes to check if he wasn't in a dream. Nile handed him a note, whispering what sounded like congratulations, and left with his normal unwelcoming look towards any human being. The boy started down at the parchment paper, opening it slowly and cautiously, threats racing through his mind. Did they find out about the baby? His now shaking hands slightly ripped the perfectly unwrinkled and tear free paper. Eren slowly began to read.

Dear Eren Jaeger,

In my absence, I could find none other than you to take my are of appropriate age and level. I have always admired the bravery bestowed in you and one day hoped it could become of more use than just in the battle field. Your brains are what have welded your friends together and what have kept you strong through years of wear and tear. The love you show for Levi is remarkable. These are the qualities of good leadership and stability in being that leader. Eren Jaeger, this is why I have chosen you above Hanji Zoe, above Levi Ackerman, and even above Mike Zacharius. I understand you may not accept the offer, and I also understand that for most, family comes before sacrifice. Take into consideration the possibility of Commander Jaeger. Upon your decision, meet Commander Nile. He will take you to see me and we may discuss your decision.

Erwin Smith

Under his name was the commander's signature as proof that this wasn't fake. Eren nearly fainted at reading such an amazing letter, if it wasn't for Levi's standing behind him and reading over his shoulder. The corporal gave his lover a squeeze on the hand of approval.

* * *

The chill air blasted them both in the face yet another time as they walked along the road. Levi had insisted on following Eren to confirm his position as Commander, decided it was part of support in the family. Levi struggled to keep up with Eren as Eren was much taller, and now much lighter on his feet, as being seven months pregnant didn't seem to be helping much. His ankles ached in protest as he began to speed up. "Dammit brat slow the hell down!" shouted Levi after Eren. After what seemed like miles of uncharted ground, the two made it, shivering their asses off in front of Commander Nile Dok. The quiet Commander led them up flights of steps and to Erwin's hospital room where Levi collapsed into a nearby chair and instantly fell asleep. _So much for family support_, thought Eren.

"I believe you have made up your mind?" asked Erwin, adding a warm smile at the end of his sentence. "Yes," Eren replied, not being able to hold back his own smile. Erwin was such a nice and polite man. "And you've come by with what conclusion?" he started. "Judging by your smile, I would assume it to be a yes." _Of course it's a yes dummy! How could I pass down this offer!?_ "Yes sir," replied Eren with a confident stature. Erwin reached out a hand to shake Eren's with. "I hope you realize that in accepting this offer," he said, "you will no longer have to worry about the safety of your child. It is in our care and we will never let anything happen to-" Eren interrupted him. "Him," he said. "Our baby is a him."

With another bright smile, Erwin shook the hand of Eren and gave him a piece of paper to sign. After signing, Erwin and Nile both saluted the newly made commander. "I have one question to ask you as well, former Commander Erwin," said Eren. With a look of pure shock, Erwin looked into the smiling boy's eyes. " Yes, Commander?" he asked playfully. "Would you take the honor of being our godfather for the baby?" And Eren could never recall seeing the Commander look so happy in his life. He almost looked like a born-again child.

"Yes," he answered softly as to not wake the sleeping Levi. Levi stirred in his sleep, most likely from his baby, and yawned almost like a cat would yawn. Eren remembered how lucky he was to have Levi, and though their relationship started unplanned, they made a great pair. He couldn't wait for their wedding the next day.

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER: A wedding.**  
**Surprise surprise. I managed to write something with nothing sad in it. I also managed to fall out of my chair several times. How did I do that?**  
**Also, my dog is sporting a rather Levi-like hairstyle at the moment. It's actually quite hilarious. Again, sorry for the delay guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Updateness. Might be a short chapter.**

* * *

*month seven still*

Eren shifted his weight for the eleventh time in the past ten seconds. He was very cramped in his luxury suit that Erwin had requested he buy for him the day before. Shifting his weight again, Eren looked to the tall former commander who had been released from the hospital just this day.

"You don't have to worry, Eren," he said, adding on a light pat of the back. Erwin was wearing a black suit and tie to match Eren almost perfectly. The two looked very handsome and very well groomed. Even Connie, the least serious of everyone, could have been considered handsome and maybe even a gentleman, despite being neither of those two things. Mikasa was one of the few girls present in the wedding, being one of the bridesmaids for Levi if you could even consider him a bride. Being Mikasa, she insisted to stay with Eren the whole time in case he were to hyperventilate and die.

In fact, Eren felt about ready to do that now. Looking around at the inside of the church was a sight. The walls were plain white, colored by the rays of sunlight that would set the stained glass aflame in all its glory. Patterns of reds and blues exploded across the ground, over his face as he walked out onto the aisle. Eren's chest exploded as well. His heart was fluttering so fast that he seemed to barely be able to breathe as he took it all in. He was going to have a family, he was going to have a child, and he was going to have Levi. Now that he had time to think about it, Levi was all Eren really wanted in his life.

And at the very moment the thoughts escaped his mind, Levi stepped out onto the aisle, his black hair like a crow against the whiteness of the room. He wore a white suit and black tie, his arm hugged around Erwin's as the two walked down the aisle and towards Eren. The rainbow rays of light complimented the odd features of Levi as they showered over him in each step he took, finally stopping when he reached Eren. The boy's cheeks were red at the sight of Levi in all his glory, standing in front of him.

In-between the two was their child, which they would soon see, and what had caused all of this oddness to happen to them. Eren couldn't help but smile, and instead of reaching to hold both of his lover's hands, only reached for one. The other he carefully placed over his baby. Their baby.

* * *

"Marriage," started the priest, "is the step across an open river. The bridge in which you have crossed to find yourself here symbolizes the love you share for each other. The river represents hatred. If love breaks, it drowns you in its vortex of hatred, sending you off on your own to wander a lifeless stream," he eerily spoke. "In reciting the vows placed here today, you are freely allowing yourself to one day break the bridge that ties you together. The one in front of you today could very well break your heart in the end. Do you believe your loved one able to do this?" he asked, turning to Eren. Putting on a thoughtful face, Eren shook his head. "I do believe my husband to be could break anything on my except for my heart." That being said, a roar of laughter erupted from the crowd, even Levi smiled at it. The priest, probably hearing the joke one too many times continued without looking at Eren any longer. "And as for you?" he asked to Levi. Levi shook his head as well, "I don't see Eren capable of hurting me in any way." That earned him a small squeeze of approval by Eren.

The priest almost looked sickened by the google-eyed stares the two were giving each other, even the noticeable squeeze to the hand was too much for him. With a sigh he continued in a now monotone-like voice. "Do you, Eren Jaeger, take…Levi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Eren smiled. "I do." Levi smiled back at him. His smiles were always adorable because they were so rarely seen. "And do you-" "I do," interrupted Levi, unable to wait any longer to kiss his husband. Before they were able to kiss, Eren tediously placed a ring onto Levi's finger, whereas Levi practically broke his finger off in the process of placing Eren's ring on his finger. "Told you," joked Eren, earning yet another chuckle from the crowd.

"You may now…kiss," said the priest as he closed the book he was holding. His attitude towards the wedding was probably caused by the fact he had never seen a pregnant man walk down the aisle before and only wanted to leave to make sure he wasn't insane. Without much hesitation, Levi grabbed Eren's face, pulling him closer till he could go no farther due to his massive stomach. The following kiss was something Levi never experienced before. It was full of passion, understanding, love, and patience. It was full of hardships and times that were to come for them as parents. It was full of life.

* * *

Eren tipped his glass of wine back, the cool liquid sliding down his throat and sending waves of dizziness through him. He has already had a glass too much. Setting it down, he grabbed for the pale hand of his new husband. The hand glittered with the gold and silver ring that was placed upon it in the light of the moon. Sweet music, considered classical to the current era, played behind them. Their first dance he would have with Levi, Eren decided, was going to be to Alfred Palinsky's Moonlight Concerto VI. As the soft sounds encircled their dancing bodies, Eren could swear he felt the child kicking to the beat of the song. Whether it was the alcohol creating this sensation or if it was real, he didn't know. He only cared that Levi was his now, and that the two were dancing under the moonlit night. Though the stares of a hundred men and women ruined the peace of being alone, Eren could only sense his lover, resting his head on his chest, and swaying to the music by his side.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day sorta! On a role here! By the way, Alfred Palinsky is not real, nor is his Moonlight Concerto VI so please don't go looking him up after you read this (unless you really want to)! By the way, was anyone afraid I would go into total Princess Bride mode with the Priest scene? Mawwage...Mawwage is what- ...Yeah...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Quick note just wanted to let you guys know that I will be changing my name from LeviAckerman99 to LeviAckerman42. Also! If you guys are fans of Transformers, check out AutobotChromia's SparkScream story!**

* * *

*Month Eight*

Eren held hands with Levi as they snuggled together in bed. There was nothing more perfect to Eren than right now as he lightly plastered the face of his lover with a rain of kisses. They were soft and sweet to Levi, like chocolate…. _Oh my god, chocolate._

"Eren," moaned Levi in the saddest voice known to man, even worse than when Sasha was hungry and wanted to take someone's bread. "Get me some chocolate, pretty please?" The man rolled his eyes towards the childish behavior that Levi was beginning to get oh so good at. Picking up his legs and throwing them over the side of the be, Eren lifted himself with much effort as he was still sore from riding horseback all day, and roamed the halls to find the kitchen in which the chocolate was stored in. "For your boyfriend?" asked Jean who was walking in to grab a snack most likely. "For my husband," replied Eren in an annoyed voice.

With a shrug, Jean left Eren alone to his important task: picking out which chocolate his lover wanted most. The last time he was sent out to pick chocolates was two weeks ago, and Eren was still occasionally having chocolate drip from his hair to his nose if it was too hot in the room. From past experiences, Eren remembered that Levi liked the exact opposite of what he himself liked; dark chocolate. The man could go on for weeks about how dark chocolate seemed to melt better in your mouth, and that the bitter taste was like going through an entire relationship within the course of five seconds. Sometimes Eren wondered what was wrong with him.

But then he remembered that he was pregnant. Oh yeah, Levi was pregnant and irritable and probably contemplating on whether he should use a dagger or a titan killing sword in the process of ending Eren every second he spent deciding which chocolate he should get for his lover. Grabbing the thickest piece of dark chocolate he could, Eren rushed back to the room and found Levi fast asleep. _So much for the idea of plotting my demise_, thought Eren to himself as he nibbled a corner off of the chocolate, quickly spitting it out in disgust. _Way too bitter_.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Levi woke. His stomach was throbbing with a kick around every second. At times it was annoying, but Levi reminded himself that it was his child and he should be happy to know it was well every day. He put a hand to a particular spot that the baby seemed to like kicking and felt a little foot on his hand. Levi practically screamed in joy, causing a rather riled up Eren to jump and fall out of bed. "Is it time for the baby to come!?" screamed Eren in complete terror. Levi just chuckled and continued to play footsy with his unborn child. Eren could be such an idiot at times.

"You know the baby isn't due for another month, right?" asked Levi as he offered a hand to his partner. "I know," said Eren, flopping onto the bed and pulling Levi closer, sending kisses to his neck and making him shudder. "But the baby could come early and you know that!" Levi snuggled into his lover's favorite place and kissed his bare chest. Eren let out a soft purring sound. "Did you just purr?" asked Levi. Eren smirked. "Yes, yes I did."

* * *

"Eren," said Levi. "Eren stop poking my stomach it tickles like Hell." Eren was busy playing with the baby and cooing at it. "Hell tickles?" he asked. "Yes Hell fucking tickles now stop poking my stomach and get me something to eat!" Eren sighed and stood up, leaving to the kitchen, and realizing that every day he was becoming more and more like Levi's own personal slave rather than his husband. Oh well, as long as he still loved Levi than all was okay.

He decided on a bowl of stew for Levi and a nice piece of dark chocolate. Upon arriving to the room, Levi was rubbing his stomach peacefully and smiling lovingly at the bulge. He was no longer the former Levi, but a peaceful lover of an innocent child who couldn't help but love him, not matter what he looked like or felt like. Hell, he would even love him if Levi no longer loved him. That wouldn't be okay of course, but Eren couldn't imagine his world without Levi. The truth was that Levi couldn't imagine his world without Eren either.

* * *

**This chapter had absolutely no plot to it whatsoever, but it was just a funny thing to write. I wrote depressing poems all day and a rather depressing chapter of something else, so I decided to go blah with this one! Probably will update tomorrow and the story will be ending soon as you can probably tell! Sorry this chapter was so short, I had no idea what I was going to do for it!**


End file.
